


Because I Lie Too

by Cupckeshrk8D



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (Both shipping and actual angst), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryou can see ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupckeshrk8D/pseuds/Cupckeshrk8D
Summary: Ryou Bakura, having just transferred to a new school is trying really hard to be normal for once in his life. But normal isn't an option when there are villains that need to be defeated with the power of card games and friendship. And Ryou can't just sit by and watch when he knows what's going on.Alternatively, Ryou can see ghosts, and there's Angstshipping
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar
Kudos: 10





	1. Never Alone

There was something about him that was just creepy. The air around him seemed almost colder. He had a habit of staring off into space and talking to himself, almost as if he was talking to someone no one else could see. His teachers always said he had an overactive imagination. Ryou never bothered to correct them.

He had been ten when he found out what was wrong with him. He always wasn't quite sure that the things he saw were imaginary. Something about them just seemed a bit to real. But when he saw her … 

He had been in his room at the time. Trying to sleep, but he just couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't. Amane was dead. Mom was dead. They had just died. It was just a normal day. But then suddenly they were gone. They were gone. They were-

She was sitting on the edge of his bed. It was her. The short light purple hair, those big magenta eyes, that worried look she'd have whenever her big brother cried, it was her. It couldn't be. But it was definitely her. 

"Ryou, please don't cry."

At first Ryou just stared in shock. It's not everyday that your recently deceased sister suddenly appears in your room.

"Amane … how?"

Amane looked at him, confused. She didn't seem to notice anything strange about the situation.

"What happened?"

Ryou reached out towards his sister. She was dead. She was dead. She didn't survive the car crash. But here she was, sitting right in front of him. It had to be a dream.

His hand passed right through her.

"You're dead."

"I'm dead?"

She started flickering, her once solid form now see through. Tears poured down her face as she cried out in pain.

"Ryou? Ryou, it's dark and cold and where's Mom and I can't breathe … I can't breathe Ryou!"

She _had_ looked just like she did when Ryou had last seen her. When she was alive and well and happy. Now she looked like the mangled corpse that had been pulled out of the wreckage. 

He sat closer to her, wanting to hug his sister, wanting to comfort her, wanting to reassure her that everything would be okay, but was unable too.

"Amane. It's … it's going to be okay."

It was a lot for a ten year old to deal with.

Having to console someone about their own death isn't really something a child should be responsible for. But when you can see ghosts you don't really have a choice. You kind of have to talk to them. And Ryou had been talking to ghosts for six years now.

At least he wasn't alone.

Being alone would be unbearable.

He didn't have any living friends. Nobody wants to be friends with the creepy weirdo who talks to himself.

But he wasn't alone.

His mom and sister were always there, right by his side. When he needed somebody to talk to, when he was scared by the things no one else could see, when he felt completely and utterly alone, they were always there, ready to help.

Most other ghosts he only saw occasionally, a brief glimpse of something off in the distance, or a soft whisper easily confused for the rustling of leaves in the wind. 

Most ghosts had more important things to do than talk to that person who might have been looking them in the eye. The kid was probably just staring off into space. He was probably talking to himself. He couldn't be trying to talk to me. He can't even see me.

Most ghosts have family they want to watch over.

Most ghosts have something better to do.

The only ghost he talked to besides his family did have something better to do.

But unfortunately for the spirit of the ring, he was stuck with Ryou Bakura.

Ryou had gotten the ring when he was ten. It had been a couple of months since the car crash. It was a gift from his father in an attempt to say "Sorry for going off to Egypt without you in an attempt to deal with the death of your sister and mother, thus leaving you feeling alone and unwanted."

A gold triangle isn't really very good at conveying all of those things. 

But at least it gave him a friend.

Well, Bakura wasn't really a friend, just someone who was always there, usually complaining that he did not sign up to be some brat's babysitter when he sealed his soul in the millenium ring. 

He was scarier at first, his red coat stained with blood, a menacing look in his eyes, and he generally gave off a vibe that suggested he was someone you really didn't want to mess with.

But Bakura had to stick around Ryou. He wasn't like most ghosts. Most ghosts were free to wander and do as they please, but his soul was in the millenium ring, so that's where he had to be at all times. He couldn't even actually see other ghosts if Ryou wasn't wearing the ring. And when you're forced to spend time with a lonely child, you end up becoming friends wherever you like it or not. (The constant death glares his mom would give whenever Bakura even hinted of doing anything evil probably also helped.)

Ryou sighed, fidgeting with his hair as he paced back and forth across his bedroom floor.

He wasn't alone. He could do this. He wasn't alone.

He was currently getting ready for his first day at his new school. 

He was not ready for this.

He would never really be ready.

Transferring schools somehow was far more difficult than learning he could see ghosts and befriending a murderous spirit in an ancient egyptian artifact.

Ryou sighed again. It was the spirit's fault. It was all his fault. His mom ended up yelling at Bakura for hours after what he did. His dad had been furious, though at Ryou and not the ring. He didn't know about the ghosts, and Ryou had no intention of telling him. His dad wouldn't believe him. He'd laugh just like all the others. He'd think Ryou was crazy and then Bakura would get mad again and it was one thing to punch another student, but to punch his father!

"Ryou!"

Ryou blinked. There was Amane, always ready to bring him back to reality when he got too overwhelmed. 

"You can do this! You're my big brother and you're amazing! Who cares if Bakura made you punch some jerk in the face?" 

"Amane."

"What? He deserved it for being mean to you."

Ryou smiled and bent down, his hand passing through Amane's hair.

"Let's just go to school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has much longer chapters than my other works, so please be patient.
> 
> EDIT: So I didn’t realize that this note was getting moved to the latest chapter.
> 
> 1,000 word chapters don't seem as big to me now as when I initially started writing this, but my first multi-chapter work had chapters with only a few hundred words, so I was really proud of it at the time.


	2. Awfully Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I finished this over a week ago yet kept forgetting to post it.

Ryou stood in front of Domino High, the millenium ring hidden safely in his bag. He didn't want to have to deal with Bakura getting into another argument with his mom today. It was a new school, a new chance for him to make friends, to not be that creepy weirdo that nobody likes.

It was a new start, and he really didn't want to screw it up.

With his family following silently behind, Ryou walked inside, no longer able to delay the inevitable.

“Everyone, I’d like to introduce a new student.”

“I’m Ryou Bakura. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Let’s see where we can get you seated. There’s room by Jonouchi.”

Jonouchi, a boy with bright blonde hair began waving energetically.

“Over here!”

Ryou quickly slipped into the seat, trying to ignore the whispers from the girls he walked past. His eyes briefly darted around the room, looking to see if there were any ghosts he might have to worry about. He didn't want to be caught by surprise (Ghosts, especially the recently deceased had a habit of screaming) and ruin the illusion of him being normal. Besides his ghosts, there was one standing behind the short kid with the crazy hair. They looked identical, were they brothers?

He knew he really ought to be paying attention to what the teacher was saying, but he continued to stare. Hanging around their necks on a chain was a gold pyramid that seemed awfully familiar.

At some point, on one of the days where Bakura was feeling a bit friendlier, he had mentioned that the ring was just one of seven items. 

He turned back towards the front of the room. As intriguing as the ghost was, he really needed to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. 

Time seemed to fly by, and soon the ghost and pyramid were forgotten, his attention focused solely on getting through the school day. Soon the day was over, and the once orderly classroom was now buzzing with conversation.

"Hi, my name's Yugi!"

Yugi cheerfully waved at Ryou, with a smile as bright as the gold pendant around his neck. 

"They’re Honda and Anzu, and you’ve already met Jonouchi."

Ryou smiled, trying to ignore Amane’s cheering that her big brother was already making friends.

"Ryou, my family owns a game shop, do you want to come over?"

Jonouchi reached into his bag, pulling out a bunch of cards.

"We've been playing this card game recently, it's called Duel Monsters! Yugi actually recently won this big tournament! And I came in second!"

"That's really cool!"

Ryou smiled. This was real. He was making friends. This was actually happening. He had to fight off the urge to pinch himself. But it wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream, it was actually happening. He had friends, he was hanging out with them after school.

Duel Monsters was really fun when he started getting the hang of it. And even if he wasn't very good at it yet, seeing how excited Yugi and Jonouchi got about it could easily bring a smile to Ryou's face even when he was losing badly. Bakura had quickly become entranced, constantly peering over Ryou's shoulder, always eager to provide commentary and advice. Though Ryou was still a novice, Bakura had taken to the game like a duck to water.

Ryou looked up from the deck Yugi had been helping him build earlier. 

"You're really good at this. Have you ever played before? Like with one of your previous hosts?"

"Kid, the ring had been sitting in some tomb in Egypt for 3000 years. I wasn't exactly playing card games. And what are you thinking, that card is useless with your current strategy!"

"Sorry."

Ryou pushed the cards to the side and tried to ignore his mom's ranting. At least Bakura was trying to help, even if he was being way too aggressive. Bakura, for whatever reason seemed desperate to avoid friendship. It wasn't that he didn't like Ryou, he just hated the implication that he would ever care about anyone. He didn't like getting close to people, but since he had no choice on the matter he tended to scream and yell in an attempt to pretend he didn't care.

"Um, Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

''Should I tell Yugi about you?"

"What happened to the whole I'm never telling anyone I can see ghosts ever because no one will believe me thing?"

"Well, I don't want to tell them about the ghost thing, just you."

"Why?"

"Because it looks like Yugi might understand. I think there's a soul in the puzzle Yugi always wears. And … and I just want to finally be able to talk about it."

"Look, I … revealing myself to your friends would mean having to deal with some stuff from my past that are … complicated to say the least."

"Your past?"

"Hey I wasn't always a soul in a ring you know!"

"What were you like when you were alive? Were you always this grumpy?"

"I don't know. I just don't know! All I remember is hate and pain and revenge. I hate the pharaoh and I hate what they did and I hate that it's been 3000 years and I haven't done anything in that time!."

Bakura paced back and forth angrily gesturing as he let out 3000 years worth of pent up frustration.

"I'm sorry I can't be nice or friendly or whatever! And maybe once upon a time I wasn't a huge jerk, but it's been 3000 years and I don't remember anymore. I don't even remember … I don't know what … "

He broke down crying.

"I don't remember my family. I don't even remember what little time I had with them. All I know is that they're gone and it's all his fault and he has to pay and I have to make him pay. They're dead, they're dead, they're dead, they're dead, they died and the items, the items, he killed them to make them, how can the pharaoh just wear it around his neck and not know his crimes and … and"

Bakura slumped over, exhausted.

"Sorry. I just … I don't even know, it's been 3000 years, yet this is the first I've really thought about it. There's clearly a lot of emotions I still have to work through."

Ryou started to reach out a hand, then stopped, remembering it would just pass right through him.

"It's okay. I won't tell them if you're not ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene where Yugi introduces himself took me ages to write, but Bakura having an emotional breakdown was written in one day. So get used to characters panicking and being sad, because that's the only thing I can easily write!


	3. Almost Concerned

"Hey Yugi, look at this!"

Jonouchi shoved a newspaper towards Yugi. Ryou looked up from the Monster World display he was working on for the Kame Game Shop.

"The article about when the Black Clown burned down?"

"No, the other side! There's an exhibit at the museum about Egypt, I thought you'd be interested."

Anzu giggled.

"Weren't you super scared by the mummies last time?"

"Shut up! And besides, I just thought Yugi would want to go, you know, because of the puzzle."

The three exchanged a knowing glance, and Ryou turned his attention back towards carefully painting a scar on the thief's face. They clearly had their secrets, but then, so did Ryou.

"This exhibit actually does look really cool! We should all go tomorrow!"

They quickly began arranging plans to meet up at the museum, eagerly talking about mummies and ancient cities and hieroglyphics. Though Ryou still mostly felt like an outsider observing their group, it was nice having friends.

Ryou reached into his bag, instinctively checking on the ring. It was comforting to run his hands over its golden surface. He currently sat on a bench outside the museum, waiting for his friends to show up. He was early, really early. But that was okay. It was time alone, time to collect his thoughts. Well, not exactly alone. His mother wasn't there, she was concerned about his father and wanted to watch over him for a bit, and whenever Mom left Amane also went with her. But Bakura was there. Bakura was always there.

"Hey Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Yugi and the others really like me, or are they just hanging out with me because I'm new and don't have any friends?"

"Where do you get these ideas? Of course they like you!"

"It's just …"

"Look, I'll admit I'm not exactly an expert on this friendship stuff, but they clearly like hanging out with you."

"But …"

"Did you see how Yugi's eyes lit up when he saw your Monster World displays? How excited Jonouchi gets when teaching you how to play Duel Monsters? I uh … can't think of anything specific to say about Anzu and Honda, but they clearly care about you too."

"I just feel like it's too good to be true. Why would anyone like me?"

"Ryou, you're overthinking this. There's no ulterior motive. They just like hanging out with you."

Ryou sighed, he knew the spirit was probably right. It felt so stupid, but he was just scared. He was scared that no one liked him, he was scared that it was all going to fall apart, even if they liked him now, they'd find out, and they'd hate him, even if they believed him, even if they didn't  laugh, they'd hate that he lied. He was so scared, but there was nothing he could do. He just had to keep going, desperately hoping he could keep it all together at least until the next day. It was easier to hide the ghosts when he was just the weird kid. No one paid attention to him, there was no need to lie about why he was staring off into space, because nobody asked.

It was then that Ryou became aware of the fact that Bakura was staring at him. The spirit looked almost concerned.

"Um, I think I can see one of your friends. Do you still want to do this? It's okay if you want to go home and calm down or something. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm fine."

"Hey! Bakura!"

Walking towards him was Anzu, happily waving.

"Yugi and Jonouchi aren't here yet, so do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No."

Ryou quickly moved his bag off of the bench, and Anzu sat down next to him.

"So what do you think of Domino so far?"

"It's nice."

The two sat in silence, unsure how to move the conversation forward. The wind blew softly, rustling the leaves of the nearby trees. Without anything to pass the time, mere seconds felt like ages.

"Bakura, how come you transferred here?"

Ryou looked back up, slightly startled by the question.

"I … got in trouble at my old school. I don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay, um so what are you most excited to see at the museum? The newspaper mentioned they had this giant rock with a bunch of stuff written on it that was recently uncovered."

"Bakura?"

"Bakura are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Bakura you're my friend. You know if there's anything wrong, you can talk to me about it, right?"

Ryou's eyes averted Anzu's as he felt tears well up.

"It's nothing."

"Bakura, whatever it is, it's not nothing. I admittedly don't know much about you yet, but I want to help."

Anzu reached her hand out towards her friend, but Ryou hesitated and pulled back.

"You shouldn't bottle things up Bakura, it's okay to cry, and it's okay to be sad or worried. But you deserve to be happy too. You're my friend and I don't want you hurting yourself by trying to pretend everything is okay."

Ryou looked back towards Anzu.

"I'm just so used to being alone. It's scary having people actually care. What if I do the wrong thing and lose the only friends I ever had? And I know you guys care about me, yet it's like there's this voice constantly telling me that I'm still all alone, that everyone secretly hates me, that I'm worthless, and pathetic, and … "

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you like this. But it feels good to finally get this all off of my chest."

"Bakura, you're not a burden. And I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you Anzu."


	4. As Simple as Telling the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I kept stopping to work on other things, and once I finally had the time to finish it, it was jarring returning to something I had written back in January.

Yugi and Jonouchi excitedly bounded up to the bench where Anzu and Ryou had been sitting. The four walked into the museum as they enthusiastically discussed mummies and pharaohs. As the conversation continued, Ryou found himself falling further and further behind. He walked slowly, his eyes looking at the ground, which usually resulted in the metaphorical distance between them becoming literal. 

It was always like this, wasn't it? They were so wrapped up in their own little world that they never noticed. They always acted like he was one of them, like they were all friends, like they cared, but they never noticed. They weren't friends, he merely followed them from behind. He was so far apart from them, and they didn't even notice.

"Hey Bakura!"

There was Anzu, who had stopped and turned towards Ryou.

"Sorry if we were walking a bit too fast."

Yugi and Jonouchi, noticing that Anzu and Ryou weren't moving, stopped as well.

Walking side by side, the four friends entered the museum.

Ryou glanced around at the exhibit, new things being displayed on shelves he had seen so many times. After helping his father out with the museum so much it all seemed to bleed together, a mess of history. What was the point? Why did his father focus all his attention on long dead people, to the point of ignoring those right in front of him? Ryou sighed. He knew it wasn't the exhibit's fault. Pharaohs from thousands of years ago were not to blame for problems in the present. But it was almost dizzying, standing here in this reminder of everything his father loved.

Why? Why did he think going here of all places was a good idea? He should have spoken up, said something, made some excuse to not go here. But they wanted to go, and he didn't want to be left out, so he just lied and hid his pain and pretended everything was fine.

They were alone in the room, yet it felt claustrophobic. It was too much, but it was easier to stare at a plaque and pretend to read it, pretend he didn't feel nauseous. Pretend that everything is fine, don't be a burden, hide your pain and everything will be okay. Words repeating over and over in his mind as he lied to everyone, including himself. Telling himself that he was okay, that it would turn out okay, that it didn't hurt to be ignored and unloved, that it was his fault anyway. 

As he tried to hold back tears, all Ryou could think was how pathetic he was. He went along because he wanted to spend time with them, but he ended up as alone as always. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted them all gathering around a large rock displayed on the wall.

"Huh … what?"

"It looks like you, Yugi!"

"But this thing is over 3000 years old! It can't be Yugi, can it?"

"Does this have something to do with the other Yugi?"

Wait, other Yugi? He hadn't thought about the ghost always behind Yugi since he first moved to Domino. He had briefly entertained the idea that it might be a soul in Yugi's puzzle, like Bakura in the ring. But that didn't explain why the ghost looked exactly like Yugi. And it was difficult to get the ghost's attention without also attracting Yugi's, so he couldn't exactly ask. He had decided he was just getting his hopes up, desperate to find someone, anyone like him. And besides, Bakura was extremely against the idea of talking to Yugi about it.

"Hello, Yugi. I've been expecting you."

Standing in the doorway was a woman, who he recognised as Isis. He had met her before, she had been heavily involved in arranging this exhibit.

Ryou quickly glanced towards the exit. Would it be possible to slip out without anyone noticing?

Because wherever Isis showed up, the screaming was sure to follow.

The ghost wasn't always with her, and wasn't currently, but she would show up. She always did.

Ryou was pulled out of his thoughts by her presence. She was here.

She screamed constantly, in a language Ryou didn't understand.

He slid down to the floor, his back pressed up against the glass case. His head in his hands, he tried desperately to breathe, to calm down, to ignore this pounding headache. Ryou was only vaguely aware of his surroundings. Isis was talking to Yugi and the others. Bakura was trying to calm him down, his fingers passing through Ryou's hair, humming a tune Ryou didn't recognise. It became harder and harder to focus as tears in his eyes began to blur his vision. He heard an angry shout that he couldn't quite make out, and then the screaming stopped.

"It's okay, she's going to quiet down now," Bakura whispered softly.

The ghost's cries continued, but quieter and less frantic. She was no longer just shouting randomly, instead directly talking to Bakura. He could make out her face now. She looked like Isis, but older and bore an expression that was some mix of sorrow and hope.

"She says her son needs help."

"Her son?"

Bakura nodded.

"Apparently he's running some sort of card game mafia."

"What?"

Bakura threw his hands up in the air.

"I don't know, I'm just the translator."

He turned back towards the other ghost, but she was already gone.

Ryou slowly stood back up, looking towards the others. They hadn't noticed his panicking, too engrossed in what Isis was telling them. Listening in to the conversation revealed what exactly was so intriguing.

The other Yugi, the ghost, the soul in the puzzle, was a pharaoh.

As Isis left the room, Yugi and the others realized that Ryou was staring at them.

"So, care to explain?"

Anzu looked embarrassed, slowly looking towards Ryou.

"It's not that we wanted to lie about it, Bakura. We just didn't know how to tell you."

Jonouchi chimed in, an awkward smile on his face. 

"All this crazy ancient egyptian magic stuff is totally nuts. We only believed it because we've met the other Yugi."

Looking at them at that moment, he desperately wanted to tell them everything. The ghosts, the ring, how alone he always felt, all of it.

"It's okay. I understand."

Despite how much he needed to tell them, he just couldn't. He couldn't. He had spent so long hiding, he wasn't going to stop now. It was so pathetic, he couldn't even do something as simple as telling the truth.

"Is there anything you want us to explain?"

Ryou smiled sheepishly

"I kinda missed everything said after Isis showed up."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has much longer chapters than my other works, so please be patient.


End file.
